The Moonbase Incident
by Milk Tea Addict
Summary: Something about Duo's past is returning as he and Heero investigates further into a discovery on the moon. An old enemy arrives with a new power-will the Sailor scouts be ready to deal with this new enemy? What is discovered could change the world forever
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Moonbase Incident

Author: Milk Tea Addict

Diclaimer: I neither own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon (unless you count my DVD box sets--those suckers are mine!)

Rating: Currently G...may go up.

Warnings: Yuri, Yaoi, and Het. (I'm an equal opportunity -shipper)

**Prologue**

Like all other government's preceding, the United Earthsphere Alliance--made sure that not all incidents investigated were a matter of public knowledge. Many secrets were hid behind Preventer's Specials division doors. The one that we speak of now is one labeled, reported and closed by Special Agent Wing and his partner Agent Night. It is known as "The Moon Base Incident". Occurring 4 years into a steady peace in the world, the discoveries in this file as well as the actions taken--never to be revealed to the public eye--changed the course of mankind's destiny.

**Chapter 1:**

Two shadows haunted the front of Preventer's European Headquarters in Luxembourg. The two weary agents took the side entrance down to the basement where there office was located. Heero and Duo had specifically requested this office. The nature of their high-ranked positions in Preventer's meant their office was to be on the top floors of the building—however the war was still a memory that haunted them—survival instincts mandated an office that was on the first floor or basement for their work area. It was a large office since it was originally used at a file room. Both desks were facing each other in the center of the room while file cabinets lined three of the four walls in the room the fourth one housed a cabinet, table with a coffee maker and a Japanese style futon.

"Oh man," Duo sighed as he collapsed on the futon, he winced "My God," he groaned removing the gun he had stored in the holster located on the small of his back. He twisted and stretched a few times eliciting cracks from his back. "It's not natural to sit in a car for that long" he announced matter-of-factly before re-collapsing on to the futon. Heero merely shrugged as he sat in front of his computer.

"We spent days in a Gundam, Duo—who would believe me if I said a car seat did in the God of Death" Heero replied nonchalantly as his computers blue glow traced shadows around the room.

"Whatever," Duo scoffed kicking off his boots. "Deathscythe's chair shape is STILL indented on my back—now that I think about it, I bet that's why sitting in a car for 16 hours is uncomfortable—I'm so glad this gig's over"

"We have a new Mission" Heero announced walking to the side of the futon and dropping a thick file on Duo's prone body. He got a satisfying 'oof!' from his partner as he returned to his seat to finish off his report.

"Thanks" Duo called after him sarcastically. He opened the file on his lap and skimmed through it. His brows furrowed as he started reading it more thoroughly. "You know, I understand we get the doozies of all assignments—but this has got to be a joke—people on the moon without suits? I'm chalking this to an early April Fool's joke." He flipped open a manila folder containing satellite images. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the fuck is this?"As an evidence box was dropped next to his side of the futon, Duo jumped his eyes remaining glued to the photo in his hand .

"Its heat images of the Moon's surface from 2 years ago—and those?" Heero pointed to the other photo's on Duo's lap—"are some sort of civilization remains"

"Oi! I do have _some_ sensibilities ya know" Duo growled in mock anger. He stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a sealed bag. He disregarded the dip in the futon behind him as he focused solely on the bag's contents—a tiara with a ruby stone in the middle. "How does a moon civilization go unnoticed for over 500 years?"

"It doesn't—old photos of this area show it barren. An exploration team came across it last week—they handed all jurisdictions to us." Heero said as he removed his Preventer jacket and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. "We leave for Japan tomorrow morning."

"Japan?" Duo frowned. "How'd you get Japan?"

"The reason they went to investigate was because of an electro-magnetic beam that came to that area from Japan"

"But Heero—" Duo whispered eyeing the evidence bag skeptically as he returned it to the case box to go to sleep. "Super heroes?"

TBC...

So, what'd ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I decided I'd post this as I write it. I'm graduating this year so I'd rather just post this as quickly as my professors work load lets me.

**Chapter 2**

_He was invisible—a spectator to his life. From what he could tell he was only 3—nowhere near the right age to be homeless. He was dying, his stomach empty from no one taking pity and feeding him. His vision was blurred and splotchy—that was probably why he missed the woman that approached him from the alley's opening he had hidden in. _

"_poor child—you poor poor child." She whispered as she approached. However there was no pity tinged in her voice, rather it was pure malice. Her red hair was hidden under a black scarf that only showed her cruel green eyes staring at him. "You will be perfect—I see your life force, powerful, dark, prime for suffering. You will be mine" her pale hand reached out to him from under the thick cloak and a long red nail touched his forehead. "I leave in you the seed of great dark power—one day you will bring the world the same suffering that was bestowed upon you"_

_The scene before Duo faded and soon he didn't know where he was—all he felt was his back burning from what he could only guess was a whip. As he fell to earth his vision cleared and before him is a ruined downtown Tokyo, all around he saw dead bodies._

"_Duo, how could you?" was whispered through the air from a bodiless voice. _

"_It wasn't me—oh god" he looked down at his hands to see them soaked in blood. "No..no.."_

"No!" Duo screamed sitting up from the futon he had been asleep on. He and Heero had been staying in Ueno for two days talking with Tokyo's preventers about the incidents that they believe were linked with the Moonbase discoveries. The empty dip in the futon chilled Duo's post dream panic. _Where's Heero?_

"Duo?" came from the room's door to the bathroom; Heero was standing there a razor in one hand taking a last swipe on his cheek. His eyes looked at him quizzically. Duo sighed in relief.

"Nothing—" Duo whispered running a hand through his sweat-drenched bangs. "It was just a dream" His mind struggled to remember what had happened—he could feel that it was important. Most of all he was trying to convince himself that whatever it was, it was just indeed a dream, no reality. His thoughts were cut short as a hand touched his cheek. He looked up into dark blue eyes that looked straight through him.

"Was it a flashback?" Heero spoke softly. Duo shook his head relishing the touch.

"It's not important"

"It is" Heero reaffirmed. "I've been waking up to your thrashing for the past month—you need to see someone" Duo's shoulders sagged, he had thought he'd kept his issues a secret.

"I will," Duo promised weakly. He kissed his lover's finger tips lightly before giving him a smile and rubbing his hands together. "So who are we talking to today?" he asked.

**----*Meanwhile, somewhere in Antarctica*-----**

"This is Agent Sun, to Barge 08, over"

"Barge 08 to Agent Sun—we hear you, over"

"The mobile suits dumped here a year ago remain inoperable, over"

"Excellent Agent Sun, over—anything else to report?, over"

"Other than its freaking cold and the caverns over here creep me out, over"

"Just finish your assignment, over"

"Mobile Suit dumped at current coordinates. Explosives have been activated. Beam me up Scotty, over"

"Chopper is there to pick you up., over"

"Visual confirmation positive, detonate in 10 minutes. Over and out."

"See you soon, over and out"

Ten minutes after this transmission a cavern housing the leftover mobile suits found on earth exploded.

The dark underground cavern hissed and glowed as energy glowed from within. Four crystals each with the soul of a general of the Negaverse glowed a bright light. Evil, pure evil oozed out as the lights grew brighter and brighter, more powerful than ever, Pasts fully memorized, enemies clearly seen. Rebirth, that was what was occurring, Rebirth, new life, new evil, new power, new knowledge. New new new, everything was new, new and tainted just like all evil has always done. Defeat, regroup and victory, would victory come for them? Steadily reawakening, each of the generals woke. Jadeites, Zoicite, Nephrite, Kunzite, the four children of Beryl were alive, and with a vengeance upon whoever it was that killed them in the first time. Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts. Hate, pure unadulterated Hate. Revenge was a powerful weapon.

**---*Back in Tokyo*----**

Usagi woke with a start, her heart clenching as she awoke from a nightmare; it was her battle with Galaxia, as usual, that plagued her sleep. She struggled to remind herself with a mantra she repeated every night. _No one was dead, no one was gone_. But what was this pain? This fear in her gut that made her know something was coming. Something was coming, and she didn't know if it was destined to happen or not. She involuntary shivered.

Her cell phone was at hand and dialing before she knew what was happening.

"Usako?" came a groggy voice from the other line. "are you ok?"

"Mamo-chan" she whimpered. "you're ok, right" She heard a yawn from the other line as Mamoru was waking himself up. This was not the first time she had called him at this hour.

"It's ok, I'm still here--we are all still here," He whispered "It's alright. Everyone's safe."

"Mamo-chan, I felt something, something different in this dream" She whispered in a slight panic—the shreds of fear still holding her as she pulled her knees to her chest. "something's coming, it's not good, we already went through all the fights we had to do, now we're supposed to live happily ever after, right?" Mamoru played with the thought in his head.

"That's what Setsuna said…why don't we talk with Haruka or Michiru and see if they can contact her. You can ask her in person and ease your fears."

"Ok," Usagi replied. "I'll call them and meet them after school—I'm sorry for waking you up so early"

"It's fine Usako, can you get back to sleep now?" Mamoru smiled through the line.

"Yes," Usagi replied laying herself back down onto her bed. "Oyasumi, Mamo-chan"

"Oyasumi princess, sleep well"

**---**Hall of Time and Space**-----**

Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, knew something had gone horribly wrong when one of the hourglasses in her hall shattered. She frowned at the hourglass—it signified a wrinkle occurring in time, this had not happened since the disappearance of Princess Fireball. Although many would assume that Setsuna had the answer to everything, they were grossly mistaken. Her job was to conduct people through time, to destroy those who threaten the moon princess, and to investigate wrinkles in time and determine what it will take to flatten them.

Her current investigation was the time strands changes due to Chibi-Usa's appearance during the Dark Circus. It had never happened in previous histories—the paradox it had created was never documented.

With a flick of her staff, she arrived to her home on earth. She was greeted with the smell of a warm breakfast from her room. A smile spread across her face. Her room was as she had left it when she left. Her bureau was scattered with framed pictures of all the scouts at their happiest. The wall in front of her desk was a cacophony of drawings from Hotaru. The only difference Setsuna did notice was those same master pieces were being slid under her door during her absence. She quickly picked them up and placed them on her desk for later hanging. She exited to the common room to be greeted with a excited squeal.

"Setsuna-mama!" a whirlwind of purple eyes and cropped black hair cried before Setsuna enveloped her into a hug. "You're back!"

"For a little big" Setsuna replied looking into the kitchen area to see Michiru smiling a warm greeting at her from her position in front of the stove.

"Now I'll never get her to school on time" she joked flipping the last pancake from the pan to a plate and turning off the stove. "Welcome Home."

Setsuna and Michiru successfully walked Hotaru to her bus stop on time.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Michiru asked watching the bus drive away.

"One of my hour glasses shattered." Setsuna reported. "I wanted to investigate it further by staying around. Something is coming—something we've never dealt with before."

"Ever?" Michiru asked. She understood that while she may not have experienced something a parallel universe of herself may have—if Setsuna had truly never seen something like this—then this must be a new enemy.

"Ever" Setsuna reaffirmed. "I'm going to speak with Usagi and the others"

"You're in luck" Michiru smiled. "She called this morning with plans of meeting at a cafe after she gets out of school."

"Ok, I'll see you then—I'm going to check some places before then." Setsuna replied before walking down the street. Michiru turned back to her apartment building set on calling Haruka with the news.

"Excuse me," two men approached Michiru. "Are you Michiru Kaioh?"

Michiru eyed both men suspiciously—they wore preventer uniforms however they could only be slightly older than her—younger than Setsuna.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she replied.

"If you don't mind, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this in the courtyard" one of the Preventer agents recommended. He was Japanese with a solid build to him. His partner wore a pair of sunglasses as well as a casual demeanor. "We're investigating some unexplained incidents two years ago regarding Infinity College as well as Hotaru Tomoe "

Michiru's suspicion grew, one of these men did not feel right, she could feel it. She invited them in. Maybe this was what Setsuna predicting.

TBC…

Sorry for all the changes in locale--I thought it was important for readers to know that this is all happening around the same time. Feel free to ask any questions if something confuses you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here is a list of things that have suffered because I've been writing this story— attention span in my Strategy and Policy class 2. My Business Government and Society class 3. My storytelling assignment due last Saturday . **I'm racing to write everything that I have on my mind before the plot bunnies run away. because of this speedy writing I fear I have lots of grammatical errors. I apologize! (hontou ni sumimasen!!) I just editted things that I noticed and replaced the chapters. **

Also, I am no good with the Japanese School System and Sailor Moon has no real continuity when it comes to being on time—I'm assuming that Usagi is graduating meaning that Galaxia actually occurred her sophomore year—I know it was supposed to be her freshman but I didn't want the age gap between the guys and the girls to be that evident. Usagi and the Inners are 17/18. Duo and the guys are about 20 (Trowa=21). Haruka and Michiru are 21 (Can you tell that melding the time lines of GW and SM has tainted my purist views of SM time lines?) D:

Lastly, I am finishing up reading all the manga ( watching my DVD's 4-5 time was disturbing my roommates) so I'm going to use some references from the manga in regards to certain beliefs which will reveal themselves later in the story.

**Chapter 3**

"Usaaagi!" Rei chastised as her best friend yet again swiped a forkful of her cake. "You have your own _and_ I gave you a taste of mine!" she motioned to Usagi's now empty plate.

"I'm sorry" Usagi whined giving Rei a pitiful look akin to puppies at a pet store. "You gave me a taste, and it was sooo good! I can't stop myself."

Rei sighed as she delved deep into her pool of patience that she dedicated solely to Usagi. The past year had made the two grow closer together. With Galaxia behind them and the secure knowledge that there was no need to worry about anymore attacks the girls reached for their dreams. Ami had left for Germany for a semester abroad and hadn't been around for about 4 months. Makoto's skill in the kitchen had caught the attention of their home economics teacher and at her recommendation Makoto was finishing her senior year in France studying under a friend of the teacher. Minako had decided at the end of Galaxia's attack that she wanted to study drama—so she was currently studying in Osaka at a Performing arts school that will go through High School and college. Leaving just the two of them and a web-cam as communication to their other compatriots.

"Odango, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" a deep baritone asked from behind them.

"Haruka!" Usagi exclaimed. "How's work?" She asked mimicking a drivers wheel.

"I got some additional sponsorship from Winner Enterprises, so we're upgrading some of the systems."Haruka replied as she sat in the booth. "How about you? Are you still managing to pass school?"

"Barely" Rei interjected causing Usagi to pout. "But she's been studying with me and Molly so it's been much better" She paused as she saw two familiar figures enter. "Well, look who's here"

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed as she ran to the table. "look who came back this morning!" she was jumping excitedly as Setsuna arrived at the table at a more leisure pace she nodded to Haruka in greeting.

"Setsuna!" Usagi cheered as she climbed over Haruka to embrace the time guardian.

Greetings were exchanged and most people had settled down by the time Michiru arrived. She was looking suspiciously around the business and out the windows before sliding into the booth next to Haruka.

"Michiru?"

"Preventer agents showed up at our door this morning" she announced once she was satisfied no one had followed her.

"heeeeeh?" Usagi exclaimed. Haruka's eyes narrowed.

"What'd they want?"

"They wanted to know about my enrollment in Infinity College and the 'incidents' that occurred in relation to the operations there" Michiru replied. "They also wanted to know the nature of our custody of Hotaru"

"Why?" Hotaru frowned. "Papa is not well so I live with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama."

"They were more concerned about the transcriptions that Professor Tomoe gave upon entering the institution." Michiru replied. "That and her birth certificate…they can't see her or we're going to be dealing with a lot of problems"

"What's the big deal with them seeing Hotaru?" Usagi asked.

"Hotaru's birth certificate says she's 12" Setsuna answered. All eyes fell upon the 8 year old version of Hotaru who squirmed under scrutiny of sailor scouts. After the Galaxia incident her rebirth has resulted in two years of growth spurts which ended when she hit approximately 8 years of age.

"She can stay at my place" Rei offered. "It hasn't been the first time and I'm sure the crows would love doting upon her." Hotaru giggled at the memory of Rei's beloved crows.

"However, that's the least of our problems" Michiru continued gravely. "I got bad vibes when they came into the apartment—my mirror reflected black when I checked it—one of them has purple eyes"

The table went silent as people held their breath over this fact.

"Are you sure Michiru-mama? I mean, only harbringers of death have purple eyes"

Michiru nodded remembering the shock she had to hide when the long haired preventer agent took off his sunglasses. "It was like I was looking at Hotaru's eyes—Setsuna, this has got to be the new enemy you mentioned."

Setsuna shook her head in confusion. "I don't know, I'm afraid my news is not good but—"

"Usagi?" Rei asked—her friend had lost most of the coloring in her cheeks her eyes frightfully wide and aware. "What's wrong?" she placed a hand on Usagi's arm. Usagi grasped her arm tightly to ground herself.

"My dreams…" she whimpered. "I've been reliving my final battle" She looked up with tears filling her blue eyes. Everyone's eyes hooded darkly at the memory and their failure to protect her. "I've been feeling something bad for the past month." Rei squeezed Usagi's hand. "Why are we having problems now? I thought Galaxia was our last battle."

"That's why I'm here" Setsuna replied. "It took me a while to confirm it—but we are in a paradox."

"A para-what?" Usagi frowned.

"A paradox, basically because Chibi-Usa came to the past and brought you into the future your time period became a paradox. Your knowledge of the future has affected certain decisions you've made. I've been looking into your future but I see nothing right now—there is still something left for you to do in order to get to your designated destiny. I can't even see Small Lady in your future just fog. Resolving this threat may clear it."

"Chibi-Usa isn't born in this time period?!" Hotaru exclaimed upset that her best friend's existence was at stake.

"Setsuna, where is this coming from?" Usagi asked—if fighting taught her anything it was that you were the writer of your destiny.

"Well, to get back what I discovered looking at the nodes I set up—it's very weird. When I looked it showed traces of energy from the Negaverse."

"But we destroyed the Negaverse." Rei frowned. "How—"

"Not all things from the Negaverse were destroyed by us…" Usagi cut in. Her brows knitted together as she searched her memories. "I might have to call Luna to confirm this but—from what Mamo-chan told me the four generals' essence was never destroyed. He says he'd know if they were dead—he says their dormant in eternal sleep. It was Queen Beryll's punishment for them failing to destroy us"

"If what you say is true…" Setsuna's thoughts ran away from her. "We're dealing with an old enemy with stronger powers."

"But they haven't attacked yet!" Hotaru piped up.

"But they will" Rei shook her head. "Nephrite definitely knows Usagi's true identity." She looked at the other scouts with a determined stare "I think we need to call everyone back…or at least have them all on stand-by." Everyone nodded.

"ne?" hotaru pulled at Haruka's jacket. "what's that cake Rei's got? Can I have one too?"

Haruka let out a bark of laughter. Leave it to Hotaru Sailor Scout of death and rebirth to lighten up such a dark meeting.

**Meanwhile in a yakitori bar down the street**

Duo and Heero were finishing up dinner and going over the notes they'd taken that day.

"We're getting nowhere even close to figuring out this whole damn incident—" Duo sighed nibbling at one of his skewers. "I find myself wishing some psycho tries to take over the world so we can get re assigned."

"Hn" Heero snorted as he looked at their first stop of that day. "She was hiding something" he commented. The file in front of him showed a school picture of Michiru Kaioh. "She kept on looking at you funny" Duo let out a bark of laughter.

"Maybe it was my timeless beauty and charm?" Duo teased batting his eye lashes.

"Baka…" Heero replied. "Dr. Tomoe at the institution said something interesting…he claimed his daughter was saved by this Sailor Moon character."

"Sailor Moon sounds like a local hero of sorts—I mean, Naru says she's been saved countless times by this girl" Duo removed a sketch and description of a girl in a sailor uniform, two pig tails and the tiara that had been found at the Moonbase. "This sounds more like a comic book story than an actual investigation."

"I would be the first to agree with you" Heero said flipping through some police reports. "However there are just so many reports that corroborate this character and these 'bouts of lethargy' the destruction of property with no evidence to why it happens."

Duo nibbled at the last of the skewers he and Heero had ordered.

"I think we should drop by this Tsukino residence. Twice during these 'major disasters' they reported a family member missing—Usagi Tsukino." Duo stated.

"What's the big deal with that?" Heero asked looking at the report. "both times she was found unharmed"

"The thing is that the girl—Usagi Tsukino was described as having pink hair and in elementary school—at the time the only Usagi Tsukino on record is blonde and in junior high." Duo pointed out. "Also these reports were 6 months apart from one another—however in one Usagi is 6 and in another she is 10." Duo continues "I also think we should revisit Michiru—this thing with Hotaru's age is really messed up"

"There's a lot of discrepancies in reporting—nothing supernatural though" Heero frowned. "The only thing connecting this to the Moon base would be the tiara this character wears. I'm going to send Une a preliminary report. This is a futile case we're on." Heero placed a 5000 yen bill on the table for the meal before leaving the bar with Duo.

"Hey!" Duo hissed as they stepped out. He grabbed Heero's arm and pointed a few storefronts down across the street. "There's Michiru Kaioh"

Heero and Duo watched silently as a group of girls exited the cafe. Michiru and a girl with cropped blonde hair flanked the group, keeping a constant vigilance around the area. Almost as if they were hiding something.

"They don't look suspicious at all…nooo…." Duo whispered sarcastically.

"Shall we?" Heero asked.

"Oh yes—" Duo licked his lips in anticipation. "Let's see what they're up to."

**Meanwhile in Antartica**

"You fool!" Zoicite screamed moving to hit Nephrite. Kuntzite grabbed Zoicite's upper arm to stop him from attacking. "How dare you turn your back on us!"

The general's had awakened from their sleep with a determination to destroy Sailor Moon and her cohorts. However, Nephrite was arguing against it. Zoicite and him had been arguing since their awakening with Kunzite making sure they didn't tear each other apart.

"Unlike you Zoicite" Neprhite said venomously. "I haven't forgotten that it was Beryl not Sailor Moon who tried to kill me"

"If it wasn't for Sailor Moon we would be gods amongst men—"Zoicite retorted. "If not for her we wouldn't be here in this frozen tundra."

"Hey! Look what I found!" Jedite yelled from the other cavern over. The argument over for now the general's found Jedite in front of the remains of what appeared to be a large mecha. Jedite wore a cocky smile. "Gentlemen, I think I have found our weapon of choice."

"I'm not going to be a part of this" Nephrite hissed, machines like this destroyed worlds. "I'm out" without as much as another word he teleported out.

"He will be a problem" Kunzite reported.

"He knows Sailor Moon's true identity" Zoicite added.

"Then it would be fortuitous for us to follow him" Kunzite replied. He looked at Jedite. "We can leave you here to take care of this while we take care of Nephrite? I fear he will not go down easily."

"Just remember" Jedite mentioned. "We destroyed each other when we plotted against one another- let's not commit the same mistake"

"Very well" Kunzite nodded. "Shall we, my love?" he offered his arm to Zoicite.

"Yes dear, let's"

TBC…

Are people liking where I'm going? I'm concerned about the characterization of the general's…I'll try and delve into their individual characteristics in the next chapter. Please review! :D If anyone is interested in beta-ing this you would be greatly appreciated. I really don't have the time andI want to get this story out to everyone quickly.


End file.
